Happily ever after!
by jboy44
Summary: sequel to reunion! almost a year sense Rex's return it's new years eve. As they all gather Max can't help but think of the future and how he doesn't want to face it with out Zoe by his side. He may not know what the future will hold anymore but he does know Who he needs in it!


It was early one winters morning as max walked into a bath room only in his black pajama pants he looked into the mirror and moved his emo flap to the side to reveal his medial eye patch he did a square patch stuck there over a large twisted red scar.

Max cried as he saw the scar and he put his hand over that side of his face the way the patch seemed to cave in to his touch showed there was little to nothing behind it as he said, "I miss you dad!"

he then opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out a new patch he closed his eyes, " I may have to do this every morning but I don't like to look at it!"

meanwhile outside the bath room Lily was dressed in a yellow sweater white mittens, a blue beanie and ear mutts a logn blue skirt and snow boats, "Come on big brother I don't want to miss the end of year fireworks, and I don't want to get bad seats"

Max then walked out of the bath room the skin around his eye red, "Just give me a moment to calm down and get dressed little sister."

Lilly gasped and said, "oh my and also Mama Rose found a little black box while cleaning out down stairs. What's that about."

Max smiled and said, "it's for Zoe!" he then left to go get his winter cloths out.

While Lily gasped, "what away to end the year!"

meanwhile down stairs there was a knock on the door and Aki quickly opened it to see Zoe standing in her red winter outfit as she said, "Hi is Max ready to go yet?"

Aki looked puzzled, "no but why are you all alone?"

Zoe then list things off on her finger, "Well first off my mom and dad are under the weather and big sister just had a baby, and She and Zander don't want to risk getting there baby sick in this snowy weather. So it's just me representing the leaf family if you will, I can't even get pairs to leave the house!"

She then spotted chomp laying close to a heater shivering, "and I take it you won't be getting chomp out side today either."

Max then walked down stairs in black jeans black winter boats a black coat and gloves and a black scarf, he also had what looked like skulls wearing black Santa hat ear rings on. " for what it's worth Rex's whole family won't be there either his birth parents already called in sick."

Rose walked in in a grye winter goat black jeans dark grey winter boats and said, "they blamed our time periods prototype climate control on not being good enough to stop them form getting a cold. They are just big babies!"

Aki then saw Lily coming down, and said, "Well I best get dressed." She then left upstairs and Zoe ran over to Max and gave him a kiss.

Max happily returned the kiss as he held her close and smiled, "you look lovely as always my dear."

Zoe cuddled up to him and said, "why thank you my dark angel!"

Lilly then stuck her tongue out, yuck!"

Zoe was still cuddling in to max, "give it time this will be you and Rex in a few years!"

Later on they were heading to a snowy hill Aki was dressed in an orange sweater long blue skirt that went down to her ankles with a fake white fur trim around the edge white winter boats orange gloves and a red scarf covered in hearts.

Aki was smiling as she walked close to rose, "I'm a little chilly dear"

Rose then held her wife and gave her a kiss, " don't' worry I'll deep you warm!"

Lilly then yelled, "GROSS!"

Aki snuggled up to rose and said, "give it time lady this will be you and Rex in a few years!"

In a moment they heard a yell and spotted Rex dressed in a blue coat scarf gloves and grey pants and blue boats waving as he said, "over here!"

behind him was Dr. Owen dressed in a large orange coat, gloves ear buffs and pants, " over hear guys!"

Lily then ran up to Rex and gave him a hug making him turn red as Lily cuddled up to him.

Max growled the snow by his feet melting with each step as Zoe grabbed his arm, "Cool your big brother instinct for a moment Max You know you can trust Rex."

Zoe then pulled Max away under a tree the sky was getting dark, " the fireworks should be starting soon well hard to believe it's been almost a year sense everyone came back."

Max held her close and gave her a kiss, before braking the kiss "yeah, funny looking back everything seemed simple even with time travel dinosaurs and aliens things were simple and spelled out and simple to fallow, and nothing bad happened to us, now Rex is five years younger then us still a kid while still living in that period were everything looks like it'll be fine."

Max took a breath and reached into his coat pocket, "and the both of us have grown up, found out the hard way bad things to happen for almost no reason, and need to move along form such a past and head for the unknown future.

Zoe tilted her head, and said, "Well this is getting deep? What brought this on dear?" she was confused till he pulled out a little black box making her gasp as he got down on one knee making her gasp again. He then opened it to reveal a ring it looked like a raptor skull holding a large green diamond.

Zoe blushed and her eyes widen and she was gasping fanning herself as Max said, "I do know one thing about the future I don't want to face it with out you. Zoe will you marry me!"

Zoe then screamed, "FUCK YEAH!" She then put the ring on and tackled max kissing him while stopping to yell "I'M ENGAGED!"

unknown to the happy couple as soon as Zoe said yes the fireworks started.

years later in the future.

Rod and Laura where coming to a house and Laura knocked on the door, "grandma grandpa we're here! Mom and dad said grandpa Z had us long enough and we need to spend time with you."

a woman who was clearly a grown up Zoe who's hair had turned grey but she looked great for her age she only had a few lines on her face form old age.

she was dressed in a simple green dress as she hugged them and said, " there's my grand kids!"

in side Rod's eyes widen as they spotted there other grandpa who was clearly an older greyed max. he was dressed in orange shoes pants shirt and jacket, his hair had a few lines on his face and his old emo flap was now gone revealing a new robotic eye.

Max was smiling as Rod noticed him putting up a picture of him zoe and rex as a child, "I'm shocked it took you this long to figure it out after all appearance wise you're the spitting image of me and your grandma!"

Laura looked confused till Max put a picture up of his and zoe's wedding and said, "those kids max and Zoe where us as kids Laura!"

Laura then gasped as she said, "Wait that means when we spent the holidays with you we were spending them with great grandma and grandpa!"

Max nodded as he said, " yeah my father didn't get to meet his granddaughter but he meet his great grandkids something I'm thankful for."

he then growled as he placed a picture of lilly all grown up looking like rose in a wedding dress holding an adult Rex who was in a blue suit and tie's arms, "the weirdest part of time travel is having to hide our past form our family."

Zoe giggled, "yeah I can finally tell them how I had to basically hold you back when you found out Lilly was carrying Rex's child after the wedding. She may be your step sister but your big brother instinct is strong honey super strong!"

Max smiled as he put of a picture and a young adult him holding a little girl with pink hair up on the wall and said, "yeah memories are amazing! And some times confusing when it involves time travel."

Rod was frozen his eyes widen while Laura ran to max and said, "Grandpa grandpa what happened after we left the past please tell me!"

Max smiled and said, "Well it's not all happy Laura but it does end happily as a warning."

the end. 


End file.
